


First Dates and Other Cliches

by theotpeffect



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotpeffect/pseuds/theotpeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco, a barista, meets Jean through a mutual friend and they hit it off. Now they are going on their first date and embarking on a very romantic evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates and Other Cliches

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This was inspired by some fan art that I saw on iFunny. Basically the entire texting piece is from the fanart and the fact that Marco works as a barista too. I probably wouldn't have wrote a story about it if my friend and I weren't bored and if she didn't ask me to text a story to her. It actually turned out pretty decent so here you go!

In a cafe located in Trost, Germany a barista named Marco Bodt worked at making lattes and coffee for people who were streaming in for their afternoon recharge. He worked quickly and efficiently, making art work on the lattes for the people who were staying in. He only had one other person who was working with him, a read headed, thin girl with a strange affiliation with potatoes. Her name was Sasha Braus and he quite liked working with the girl. Sure she was a little rowdy and energetic but he had a lot to thank her for. Being associated with Jean Kirstein was one of them.

Sasha and Jean's friendship caused him to be one of the regulars to the little cafe. From there he had met Marco and the two hit it off immediately. They got along well with each other and after a couple of meetings they had begun to shyly flirt. They did this back and forth for maybe a month before Marco became brave enough to make a little heart in Jean's latte and ask him out. That was four days ago and today was the day they were going to have their first official date. The impending meeting made Marco nervous and he restlessly worked, trying to shake his nerves off. No one had come in for a while now that the lunch rush was over and he had probably cleaned off the same counter four times.

Sasha was in the back, talking on the phone with her boyfriend, Connie. She had no qualms about leaving Marco in the front alone. There were only two other people, besides themselves, in the building at the moment. It had also been a month and a half since Marco had begun working there and Sasha was confident that he was well beyond the stage where he needed help around the machines. Marco himself didn't mind that Sasha had left him up front. But, with his main distraction gone Marco had become a freckled ball of nervously, excited energy.

Marco swiped at the counter one last time before finally deciding that the counter couldn't get any cleaner. He used the sudden free time to scroll through his phone. Almost as if sensing that he was looking at the screen, Marco's phone buzzed in his hand before he even had the chance to unlock the thing.

**From Hot Jean: Hey dude, what's your address?**

At that moment Sasha came up behind Marco, phone call apparently over. She peeked over his shoulder and giggled at the contact name that Marco had given Jean.

"You're texting Hot Jean?" she teased.

Marco ignore the teasing and answered seriously, "Yeah, he's asking for my street. What does that mean?"

"Oh I know! It's like your rapper name," Sasha explained sounding equally as serious.

"Oh, I see," Marco said in understanding.

**To Hot Jean: Lil Marco**

Marco eagerly awaited Jean's reply. He had no idea whether or not Jean thought the name was stupid. He had just made it up on the spot after all. A moment later Marco read the mortifying answer, Sasha still clinging to his shoulder.

**From Hot Jean: You live on a street called Lil Marco?**

Marco read the text a few time before he was finally consumed with embarrassment. Sasha laughed behind him and he felt her shake with the effort of keeping herself quiet.

"Oh my god," Marco said and covered his mouth with the hand that wasn't holding his phone, "He meant my address didn't he?"

"Yes, yes he did," Sasha replied, voice quaking with laughter. Marco suddenly realized that Sasha had just taken advantage of his moment of air-headed glory.

"I'm going to kill you Sasha," Marco hissed. Sasha cackled even harder and backed away from her coworker. She whipped her phone out and began furiously typing. She was probably texting everyone Marco had ever known and telling them about Marco's embarrassing moment.

A few miles away Jean sat at his dining table, waiting for Marco's response with a growing smile. He knew that there was no way Marco was joking after waiting this long for a reply. After another minute of waiting his phone finally blooped with a new text message for him to read.

**From Freckles: Would you believe me if I said that I was trying to sass you?**

**To Freckles: Not one bit :P**

**From Freckles: God, I'm such a dork. I hope you still want to go on that date!**

Yes, yes you are dork but that's why I like you so much, Jean thought to himself. He immediately typed his response.

**To Freckles: Sure I do, Lil Marco ;)**

**From Freckles: I'm gonna cry T_T**

Jean chuckled and pressed the top of his phone to the bridge of his nose. God, Marco is adorable, he thinks.

 

It turns out that Jean did end up getting Marco's address. He was pulling on his nice black leather jacket. At this very moment he was heading out the door to pick up Marco from his apartment.

"Where are you going horse face?" his roommate, Ymir, called from the living room upon hearing the front door open.

"I'm going on a date," Jean replied, "And before you can I ask, yes I can, in fact, get those."

"Yeah, I doubt that," Ymir retorted.

"Sorry girlfriend but it's true. Sadly, you have now been demoted to freckled homosexual number two," Jean called over his shoulder in way of saying goodbye. He shut the door behind him and practically skipped to his assigned parking space. He buzzed with energy as he jumped into his car and began driving. First dates were always nerve wracking but this time it felt like a good kind of nervous, if that makes any sense. 

He drove quickly to Marco's place and shot him a quick text, saying that he had arrived before idling his car in front of the apartment complex. Jean moved to the front of his car and leaned against the hood, the low grumble of the engine the only thing to keep him company for the moment. That moment was over though when Marco came bounding out of the building. Jean stood up straight and took in the sight of the slightly taller boy rushing to where Jean stood. He looked good. He wore a dark pair of jeans that hugged at his hips fittingly and a nice dark green sweater that didn't have any stupid patterns on it that made most sweaters look bad.

When Marco finally made it to the car he beat Jean to saying, "Wow you look great."

Jean flushed. He agonized over his outfit for longer than he would like to admit. He decided on his best pair of black skinny jeans and a new gray shirt, all topped off with his favorite leather jacket and gray beanie that he really couldn't go anywhere without.

"I was about to say the same thing to you," Jean replied and ventured a quick kiss on Marco's cheek before opening the passenger door for him.

"Your carriage awaits," Jean said with a flourish of his hand.

Marco laughed and stepped into the car. Jean made his way over to the drivers side. He jumped in and was excited to go. He had everything planned out.

"So where is this place that we're going to?" Marco asked curiously when Jean started the engine.

"Just you wait Freckles," Jean reassured, "You will not be disappointed I promise."

As promised, Marco was thrilled to find that at the end of their drive lay the fair that was in town. It sat peacefully on a dock. The sky was dark blue as it worked its way into night time.  It was the perfect time to arrive. The lights were shining dazzlingly and reflected off of the lake beautifully.

"Yes! I've been wanting to come here for a while now. But with school and work I got too busy," Marco said excitedly. 

"Well today's your lucky day," Jean said with a smile, glad to see that Marco was so happy. "So where do you want to go first?"

"Hmmmm," Marco pondered, "Let's go on that roller coaster."

Marco pointed towards a small roller coaster that looked like a long, red dragon. They boarded the ride and the sharp corners and length of the ride whipped them back and forth. After that they boarded a small dropper that shook them up and down before slowly descending back to the ground and gently depositing them back onto land. They flew through the air on a ride that they were to lie face down. They were shook violently on a ride that was just a really long bench that tossed them every which way. 

It was fun but Jean wasn't going to pretend that it was all glamorous. They had to wait in line quite a bit. There was also the issue of having to pay for an obscene amount of tickets in order to have a full evening. However just being with Marco was enough to make Jean forget about all this and it didn't affect his elated mood one bit. It didn't seem to affect Marco at all either. 

Jean began to get a little peckish at one point and dragged Marco to a food vendor where they bought a plate of greasy funnel cake. When they were done with that they let their stomachs settle and went on a paddle boat ride made for two. The night was peaceful and they were able to enjoy a couple laps around the lake. They talked some more and begrudgingly parted with the boat when the dock worker yelled at them, telling them their time was up.

Marco and Jean stumbled onto the shore and found that they only had enough tickets for a few games and maybe another ride. Jean brought Marco over to a dart game. He hit the bulls eye three times and he was able to pick out a small stuffed animal as his prize. Marco pointed out a small horse that he thought was cute and Jean got it for him. Because Marco was so kind, he named the horse after Jean. They played skeeball a couple times before they realized they were running out of tickets. They looked at a little guide, checking to see what rides they could get on. Everything was too expensive and the only ride that they could afford was the Ferris wheel. They both laughed at the cliche ending to their evening and boarded the wheel.

The seats were open with only a bar going across it to ensure that no one fell out. It looked like the seats in a ski lift would look like. The got a bench to themselves, which was fairly easy considering they were only made for two people at most.

Once they began their slow ascent Marco nuzzled into Jean's side and Jean intertwined their fingers.

Marco pointed at the sky and named all of the constellations for Jean. At the very, very top of the ride Jean broke the comfortable silence that they had fallen into when Marco had finished his astronomy lesson.

"You know what's even more cliche than ending our date on a Ferris wheel?" Jean asked a content looking Marco.

"Hm?" Marco responded and turned his eyes away from the stars and to Jean.

"This," Jean said and he kissed Marco right there at the tippy-top of the Ferris wheel.

Marco hummed happily and leaned into the kiss. They pulled away from each other after a while but Jean really didn't want their lips to part. So he peppered Marco's lips with kisses. Feeling a little silly, he ended each one with a "mwah."

The ride ended far too quickly and they got off of the wheel still holding hands. With no tickets left and no money to buy more or do anything else they both ruefully decided that it was time to go home. 

Jean drove Marco back to his house. He parked in a guest space so he wouldn't get towed. He wanted to walk Marco back to his door. The two boys pecked each other on the lips a few more times before Marco moved to open the door.

"Wait!" Jean exclaimed and clambered outside. he jumped over the hood of the vehicle and opened the door on Marco's side.

"You didn't have to do that," Marco stated and stepped gracefully into the night.

"But I wanted to," Jean said. They stared into each others eyes silently for a while before Marco looked away with a blush. He cleared his throat.

"I guess I should go inside now," Marco said.

Jean nodded and asked shyly, "Do you think I could walk you to your door?"

Marco smiled brilliantly. The moon glowed brightly onto his face, Marco looked beautiful to Jean and for a moment he felt like he was falling, just a little bit.

"I would love that, Jean," Marco replied.

They walked in happy silence to Marco's door. Somehow their hands had found each other and once again their fingers were laced together. 

Marco stopped in front of a door with brass numbers reading out 221B. They looked into each other's eyes once again. Jean found himself wondering how he ever thought cliche moments were stupid.

"Jean?" Marco said timidly, "Y-you know we only spent two and a half hours together and - well - I have The Godfather on DVD. S-so maybe you would like to stay over and watch it with me?"

Jean grinned, "I think that's an offer I can't refuse."

Marco led Jean into his apartment. It was fairly small but nice. It was decorated in a way that shouted Marco.

Jean was led to the couch in the living room, which was connected to a small kitchen. Jean sat on the couch and Marco shuffled through the DVDs until he found the movie they wanted to watch. He popped it into the player and it began. Marco fast forwarded through the previews and joined Jean on the couch. The first few minutes were ignored by Jean as he tried to find the best way that he could put his arm around Marco's shoulders. After a little longer he found it in himself to do it. Marco leaned into his touch and then he was curled into Jean's side. They watched the movie for a good while but somehow their lips were pressed together. Jean felt a tentative tongue at his lips. He opened his lips and they shyly explored each other's mouths. 

Their kiss deepened and Jean found Marco straddling him. Jean nervously slipped his hands onto Marco's ass and started kneading. Marco groaned against Jean's mouth and he began to move his hips. Their night took an unexpected turn as they started to grind against each other. Marco moved on top of Jean and Jean moved his hips along with him. They rocked together before they realized that they were both hard and that they weren't going to get anywhere dry humping like a couple of horny teenagers. Which - at nineteen and with what they were doing at the moment - is exactly what they were, but neither of them would ever admit that.

Marco was the first one to grab at the other's ever-growing bulge. He palmed at Jean until Jean returned the favor. Marco took the initiative and unbuttoned Jean's pants. He slipped his hand into Jean's underwear and wrapped his hand around the hot length inside. Jean copied the action and soon they were pumping away at each other. Jean smeared the pre-cum that came from Marco over his length to create a make shift lube. 

Marco tightened his grip slightly, just enough to make Jean let out a pleasing sound escape his mouth. Both of them were still kissing, tongues rolling together. Jean could feel drool leak out of one side of his mouth but was a little too preoccupied to care.

Marco felt a tightening below his stomach and knew he was about to come.

"Jean," he said, trying to warn his partner of what was happening but really not managing to get anything other than moans out as he came into Jean's hand. Marco finished Jean off, twisting a little at the end of each pump of his hand. Jean finally released with a groan and Marco moved out of the other's underwear. Both of their hands were coated with sticky, white liquid that thankfully didn't get on either of their clothes.

Marco showed Jean to the bathroom where he washed off his hands. Marco did the same but was located in the kitchen. Soon they were back on the couch, in the same position they were in before hormones kicked in.

Throughout the rest of the movie they sat together, happily enjoying the others' company. They kissed lazily at times and when the movie ended they could barely find the willpower to part.

"Bye Marco," Jean said as he stood just outside of the doorway.

"Goodbye Jean," Marco replied and he smiled, leaning his head against the door frame.

Jean leaned forward and gave Marco an open mouthed kiss. He groaned and leaned his head on Marco's shoulder.

"I don't want to go just yet," he complained.

"Sorry," Marco replied, "I have classes tomorrow and a shift at the cafe before that." 

Jean nodded in understanding and kissed Marco again, "It's fine. I'll just have to drag my ass out of bed in the morning to visit you at the cafe then."

Marco smiled, "That would be nice."

This time Marco brought Jean in for a few more slow kisses before releasing him.

On Jean's drive home all he could think of was Marco and how amazing their date was.

He stumbled into his apartment only to be greeted with Ymir and her girlfriend, Krista, making out on the couch. 

"I can't even count the number of times I've caught you two eating each others' faces," Jean interrupted. Krista jumped in surprise but Ymir didn't even flinch.

"How was your date horse face?" Ymir asked. Jean couldn't help but break out into a huge, probably goofy looking, grin.

"Oh Jean," Krista said happily, not needing words to understand why Jean looked so elated. "That's wonderful."

"Y-yeah," Jean said and floated to his room. He needed to get some sleep if he was going to see Marco in the morning.


End file.
